Fly to where you belong
by LoveLove-fairy
Summary: What happens when you mix Love, Two deaths, and a Strom of friends? a trip to the woods where conan say who he is to Ran , And changes back suddenly.ShRan
1. What trip ?

Hey everybody that's reading this. I would like to start of that I don't on detective Conan.  
When you see this it means setting change. This "blah blah"means talking. This 'think think' means thinking.

This is my first Fiction story. Don't kill me! Here We GO!!

"Hi, Kudo." Said Ai.

"Hey, Ai" said Conan once Shinchi Kudo .He then seen Agasa .early that day he called Conan and asked him to come over at 3pm. He wanted to know why he wanted him

"Shinchi, I want you and Ran to go camping in a cabin a friend loaned me for spring break, for 7days, and since I can't go…"He stopped talking to think a bit.

"I'll go. But why just Ran and I? What about her Dad?" Conan answered.

"He said there can only be two people, if any more the bills will be high." Agasa said in a matter of fact tone.

"Oh" Conan said.' Me and Ran in the woods, if only I was back in my real body'. Just as he thought that, something put him asleep. He woke up 15 minutes later "what was that?!"

"Uhhhh, your watch was what put you asleep .Oh yeah and, Shinchi, at 11:45pm on the fourth day you are there I want you to tell Ran who you are, I still wonder why you don't tell her. The black Org. is gone, so it won't hurt to tell her." He said. Conan remembered he was fighting them and Ran burst in the room and stared to kick ass.

"Wait... why do you want me to tell her _then_?" He asked and glared at him.

Agasa stared at him for a moment then opened his mouth "Just a good time that's all." Conan still just stared.

"Okay then. I will" He said and walked out of the door. Ai waited and watched till he was out of the house.

"Do you think it will work?" She said.

"Don't know, Ai. Just hope he tells her at that time." He responded.

"Ran-nee-chan, Agasa said we can go on a trip for spring break" Conan said childish.

"That's nice of him. We_ are_ staying in a cabin, Right?"Ran said.

"Yeah, but we can't take Oji-san cause Agasa's friend said it would coast too much" Conan said with a sad face, but he didn't mean it.

"Oh, well that's okay. Here now go and pack your stuff." Ran said. "Dad, Conan and me will be going somewhere tomorrow for spring break, ok." Ran said to her drunken father. But he was asleep and she decided to go pack.

"Bye, father" Ran said before exiting out the door. They got in the taxi to the bus station. Conan found the bus to the miya woods and was off. Conan got by window, but Ran didn't care. 'Somehow this feels like going with Shinchi to the woods' she looked over at Conan and seen Shinchi for a second. She shoved that thought out of her mind.

next chapter "broken heart"

How did you like it It'll get better in the next chapter and longer. There's not much for this chapter because there's no action really. Please Review. Bye


	2. Broken heart

OMG. I got 4 reviews. I'm going to cry sniff. Thank you ever so much. All of you reviewers said it was a good idea; well I do have a big brain so I think a lot about it. SORRY my dad deleted this chapter so it took so long. 2 things I'd like to get down to 1) There will be more details 2) it will be longer because the last chapter was an opening. Disclaimer ECT...ECT... **Oh Yeah** I'm glad I reminded my self, samiechan ,my setting change isn't work so I'm going to take your idea for**_ this chapter_**, if you don't like this tell me but I'm going to use it for this chapter, Ok.

Hai yes

'Why the fourth day at 11:30?? Why?' Conan thought while looking out the window not relaxing Ran was watching him. "Conan...." she whispered in his ear."Yeah" he whispered back. She looked around to make sure no one else was on the bus, and toke a deep breath "WAKE UP!!!!!!" She screamed in his ear.

"AHHHH!!" He shouted back, looking surprised." What was that for!!! Baka." He glared. "You remind me of Shinchi." She said, smiling. He blushed. The bus was slowing down, and it soon came to a stop. "This is our stop Conan." She said, standing up grabbing there bags.

They got off the bus and stared walking to the cabin. But, it didn't take long for them to get lost.

" I did not get us lost , Conan."

" Yeah you did."

" No I didn't "

" Yeah you did" Conan said annoyed. He toke the map from her grasp and looked at it, and started to look around them for any signs that which way was north. "Hmm" Conan humed. "Ahh, here." He looked down at a rock, and started to walk. Ran followed close behind him. And there was the cabin.

" Wow. How did you know this is where the cabin is?" Ran said in amazement . "Uhhh, I just guessed." he said. 'No I didn't guess the moss on that rock was north so I know where to go'. They walked up to the door and unlocked the door. "Pretty. "She whispered. To the left was the kitchen, behind it was the bathroom. To the right of them was the living room with a T.V. and behind the living room, next to the bath room was the bed room. She walked in the bed room just to find out there was no beds. She opened the closet, and looked relived, to find futons.

" I thought we would have to sleep on the floor !!" Ran laughed. Conan looked down at his watch '1:30 time for lunch'. "Ran-nee-Chan, its time for lunch. Can we have ramen?" he asked. She looked around the room for a clock. " Hai, ramen you said ,right." She answered, walking towards the open room kitchen.

"Yummy, you make a good cook." Conan said , finishing his food. 'Even though it was_ instant _ramen'. " Oh Conan, all it was instant." She said. He put his dishes away and went to watch T.V. He kept on watching till Ran came to join him. "After we unpack you want to go hiking?" she asked him. "Yep!" he almost shouted. She turned of the T.V. They went to the bedroom to unpack. 'She packed a lot' she looked over at him. He looked down at his bag, blushing ' Bad me, bad' Lucky for him she went back to what she was doing. 'When will I get my body back? Now, later, Never?'.

"Ahhhh, it smells so pretty." Ran said with a smile. "Ran-nee-Chan wait up...Wow..." he said looking over at the sun that was about to set, and the starry sky. "...it looks pretty too." he said in amazement. 'Not as pretty as Ran though'. "Shall we go on?" She asked. "No, I think if we continued what are we going to do the other days were here?" he said. "Your right ,come on lets go back. "She said. They headed back to the cabin. There was silence. The only noise was the birds getting ready for bed, and other animals getting ready too. 'Its so quiet... think of something... uhhhh, the weather is nice ...uhhhhhh' He was thinking so hard, he didn't know Ran had stopped walking and hr bumped in to her. " Huh? Why did we stop?" Conan asked rubbing his head. "One we're here." Conan looked behind her and there was the cabin. "Two.....your sooo KAWII !!!" She said and hugged him. "ACKK!! Let go of me. She let go of him and asked " Do you mind if I take a shower first?". "No ,why?" he replied. " No reason." Ran said.

The only noise in the dark room was the water running. 'Why does the Professor want me to tell Ran, Why?'. The water stopped, and a few moments later Ran came out. "What are you doing on the floor??" She asked, staring at him. " Don't know. I felt like it." he said, staring back. "Oh, well the bath is open". "Ok." Conan said walking to the bathroom. Ran watched him grab his pjs and walking to the bathroom. After he shut the door, she walked in the bedroom. Grabbing two futons , out of the closet, she put them on the floor. And then grabbing her diary from her bag she wrote:

_Dear diary,_

_Today we went hiking. Conan seems so serious for a child. _

_Shinchi was like that too. I just hope he has fun. Shinchi, _

_where are you? Look at me, I'm crying over some one _

_Who doesn't call as much. Maybe I should move on. I can't. _

_I just can't. He'll be Back. I just want him here **now**._

_04-15-05_

She put the book back in her bag. Just in time too, the water stopped running, and a few minutes later Conan came in the room. "I see you put the beds down" he said tiredly "Thanks, Ran-nee-Chan, goodni....." but before he could finish, He fell asleep. She picked him up, and put him to bed. And then she fell asleep up......I made eggs." Ran whispered in his ear. "Don't make me kiss you." she said. "Waking up." He sat up. "Hurry up and get dressed. I made eggs." She said walking out of the room. He got dressed, put on his glasses. He walked out of the room to see Ran already ate. He hurried up with his food, nearly choking , and then joined Ran, hang on the back of the sofa laying his head on her shoulder. "What are we doing today?" he asked. "We are going to finish the hike." She responded. 'Oh yeah, I forgot about that'. There was an uneasy silence. She stood up "come on, lets go." She grabbed Conan's hand and walked out the door.

Next Chapter "Confessions"

Gomen My dad deleted this chapter **plus **I write slowly. And people who don't under stand what the cabin looks like I will explain........ Soon as you walk in the door to the right is an open room living room, you can see the back of sofa facing the T.V., to the left an open room kitchen with a table in middle. If you walk in the kitchen for the door out is to the Left and the bathroom is to the Right. If you walk up to the bathroom, just for your right in front of the door, to the left is now the bed room.

There all done ,Review Please !!!


	3. Fun day

Hey everybody, Yeah, I don't own Conan. I Type **SLOWLY**. I'm in the u.s.a. watching subtitles so I'm up to 118 eps And movies 1,2,3,4,5,6.7.8. Only 9 left, 9 but that won't be for a while.

Also I have a review that I would like to point out.

Southpaw: I think it's really interesting that you chose to portray the 'reveal' in this way, although I also think that you're moving way too fast. as I'm reading, I'm thinking 'well, it doesn't seem like there's really all that much going on.' it might be a good idea for you to flesh it out some, to create more angst and more substance (unless you don't want it to be angst, but usually reveal stories are...) the other thing that made it a little harder for me to understand was your formatting. The use of italics and single vs. double quotation marks were fine, but having all the dialogue scrunched into the paragraphs made it, and the scene changes, kinda confusing. Aside from those things, congrats on your first fic! I hope you continue to be successful!

Me: Moving to fast, I shall explain, I want to get to Shinchi real quick cause if I don't then there is no detail too really be detail-ish. I don't like angst, but there will be deaths in the near future, not murder. I have no clue why you can't under stand the scene change? Here I'll put it like this .................Shinichi's house. Thanks.

When you see this it means it has to do with something about Japan. OK, Here WE go!!

...............................Walking out of the cabin.

"Let's go, Conan" she said, taking his hand. He nodded, letting him self be dragged along. They went outside to be greeted by the bright sun. She finally let go of his hand, but keep on walking. They seen birds, squirrels, and even a deer. "Ran-nee-Chan, look..." He pointed at the deer, grazing in the grass. "Beautiful." she said. They stared at it for awhile but then continued up the trail. When they got to the top, they were amazed by the view. "Wow" they said together. There where trees and cherry blossoms everywhere. They went up the trail, farther and farther in the thick trees. She stopped and took a break. Seeing a fallen tree, she sat down. "Are you okay, Ran-nee-Chan??" Conan asked. "Yep, I'm fine. Just resting that's all. It's the end of the trail." They looked at the sign that said: _Take shortcut down to camp. -- _

"We should head that way." He pointed out. She got up, and walked down to a camp site. They turned left, headed for where they were staying. Back in the thick woods again, they walked. It was about 20 minutes until they got back to the cabin. She picked out the key from her pocket, and opened the door. Conan lies down on the couch, and read manga. Ran Stared at Conan 'And I thought he was Shinchi '. She walked in the kitchen and made Sandwiches for the two of them. She put them on a plat, and put them on the coffee table. He looked over; Manga book closed, and grabbed a sandwich. Munching happily, He soon finished it. "Tasty, Thank you Ran-nee-Chan." He thanked her.

"Conan, I have Spring break homework, so I'm going to work on it, Ok?" She asked. "I have to do my home work too. Can we work together?" He pleaded. She nodded and went to the bedroom to grab both of there bags. She walked to the coffee table, handed Conan his bag. She pulled out math, and Conan did too. She opened to page 238. She worked out the problems one by one but then she had a hard one. Conan couldn't help noticing and helped her. "It's 6 2/3." He said. "Ehh?" she looked at the book, and punched numbers on her calculator. "Your right." She said, wide eyed. 'Shinchi didn't read manga alot, but was smart. And how could Conan know the answer to a High school problem?' She countuied to work, looking at him a couple a times. When they were fished they ate pasta for dinner. "Hey, how about we sleep early today?" She asked. "Sure I'm tired." He answered.

Conan took a bath first this time, but Ran didn't feel like writing in her diary. When Conan came out with his PJs on, she got up to take her bath. When she came back they laid down there heads, his head facing her. She laid down facing the other way, not looking at him (A.N. she is not mad at him). He fell asleep, after he heard the light breathing of Ran.

.........................................That next day

Conan awoke to the rain hitting the window. Ran was still asleep, so he took this time to get dressed. "Ran-nee-Chan, it's raining" He whispered in her ear. She stirred, awakening, and looked outside. "What a shame. We had alot to do." She said, sitting up. He noticed what she was wearing; it was too small for her oversized breast. He blushed 50 shades of red. She looked at him and noticed what he was looking at. "PERVERT!" She shouted, pulling the covers over her.

"I'm sorry, Ran-nee-Chan" Turning to his bag he grabbed some clothes and went to change. She waited till she heard the bathroom door shut, and then she got up and changed. She walked out to make breakfast. She made some fish and rice, 'What in the world got me to cook fish for breakfast' she thought. Conan came out from the bathroom. "What are we going to do today?" he asked like it was death or life. "How about... the game of life?" she responded. "How in the world did you find space in your bag?!" He asked. She shrugged, going back to the plates and took them to the table. Conan sat down and started eating. "I really brought two bags with me, my backpack and suitcase." she said. 'Oh that explains **everything**' Conan thought eating.

Ran stood up, which caught his eye. She walked over to place something on the coffee table in the living room. They were done, so Ran took the plates and put them in the sink. "What did you put on the table?" He asked. "Go look for your self." she said walking to the bed room. He got up to go look at it. "Hot cocoa?!" he said. She came back out and put the game on the floor, and set it up. "Yep. I made it just for you." she said half way setting up. I minute later they played. Conan was a blue car, and Ran was red. (A.N. I have my life game by me, so they are really playing)

They both went to collage, borrowing $40,000. Conan spinned a 6 and landed on study abroad. 'Sounds like 'kaa-san and 'tou-san....' he moved his car over. Ran spinned a 4 and read aloud "Part time job collect $5,000" she laughed evilly. He spinned and got 10 which made him stops at career choice. She held out the cards and drew the middle one. "Police, Collect $5,000 who speeds, YES!" he said 'That's close to detective'. She put the salary cards out and he got $60,000.He stuck his tongue out at her. "Hmp...I bet I get ten don't I..." she said spinning "NOO!!" she spinned a 10. He put out his hand she slammed it in his hand, muttering about baka under her breath. After putting the money near him he flared the career cards in front of her. She pulled a teacher card with $50,000 "I'm not far behind you." She said, they took there money earned. He spinned and got a four and moved "Ski accident pays $5,000.... Darn it all." He said putting the money from Ran, back in the bank. She spinned a ten again "Damnit!" She shoved the money in his face. He put it with the rest of the money, grinning as he does so. She put her car on the stop get married. "Since Sonoko-nee-chan is not here, I will fill in." he coughed trying to speak higher "Oh Shinchi, I do" He laughed madly holding his stomach. "Ha very funny." Ran said adding another peg.(A.N. im getting bored so i'll skip ahead) So the game went on. House, Babies, Money earned and lost. Ran went to country side acres and Conan went to millionaire estates. Conan won of course.

He finished the cocoa, which was now cold. Ran flipped to the weather channel. She cut in when the weatherman said " Should be sunny, Chance of late afternoon showers." she turned it off. "Time for bed." She said.

"Hai!" he got changed, Ran was already. He went to sleep but thoughts filled his head 'I've got to tell her' or 'How should I tell her'. Finally He went to sleep.

Ran ,under the covers, was writghing in her diary :

_Dear diary,_

_Conan and I played life today. He won. The rain was bad._

_I'm thinking off going swimming. It might rain though._

_Oh well._

_4-17-04_

.........................................Next time "Forever lonely"

HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! I think I need to speed up story. It's still in 04. we are in 05. Hmmm

Oh well.... RR.


	4. forever lonely

Hey its me. This is **so **cool. Shinchi finally comes in. I also had lots of sugar and soda... a.k.a. X-trem Humor!! Yeah well don't listen to me, read.

Here we GO!!

.......................................Next day

Conan woke up at 7:15. Grabbing for his glasses, he put them on. "Ran-nee-Chan, wake up." he whispered trying to wake her up. She opened her eyes slowly. "huh... whats going on..." She said almost falling asleep again. "No, don't fall asleep. Its morning." Conan said. "Oh. okay. waking up" She said getting up and grabbing her clothes. She walked to the bathroom to change. 'Today. Today I will tell her...Today' he keep running a video in his head to think of what might happen. It went something like this 'She looked at him and ran off saying she never wanted to see him again' and another one 'She looked at him "why didn't you tell me. Do you trust me anymore?" she started to cry' He didn't like any of this.

Ran walked in "Come on breakfast." He walked in the kitchen noticing nothing was on the plates, expect for toast. "Huh... whats this about?" he asked staring at her. "Eat light. We're going swimming." She said, smiling. He ate it peacefully, It was quite, not the quite for its scary the kind where it's nice. He got up to get his blue swimming trunks. She followed, grabbing her **new** red flowered swimsuit. "It's a half mile away from here" she said. Conan nodded.

When they got there it was 9:00. "I packed a lunch so at 1 we are eating" She said, He nodded again. They went to the changing rooms to change in their swimming outfits. They came out a few seconds later. Ran ran over to him (A.N. Ran ran. weird, isn't it?). "How do I look?" She turned around to let him see better. She tied up her hair in a pony tail, White with red and blue flowers on it, and sandals to match. "Beautiful!" He smiled. She took his hand and ran out to the water (A.N. I'm sorry for not info'ing you on it but there at a lake, not a pool). Not to many people around from what they could see. She ran up in the water waving Conan to come over. He rolled his eyes but ran after her. For a greeting he got splashed in the face. He splashed back. This is what happened for the next few hours till Ran said for them to eat.

She packed rice balls and strawberries. Conan ate two rice balls and four strawberries, and Ran ate two rice balls and seven strawberries. She lie down and fell asleep. "What the hell!" He said softly. She sleep till 6:30. "Huh what happened?" She yawned. "You fell asleep" he replied. "Why didn't you wake me?" She said (NOOO Sugar going AWAY!! NOOOO). She got up, dusting the sand off her and went to change. They came out, and it was dark. "Want to stay a little while longer?" She asked. "Yeah" he nodded. They sat down watching the moon rise and having to talk a bit. It was 10:30. 'Just a little more time. I don't want to' He cried mentally. She got up and grabbed his hand and started to walk. Conan keep looking at his watch. 10:45.... 10:50... 11:00. she sat down making sure she had every thing. 11:15... 11:27... 11:28... 11:29... 11:30.

He stopped; she turned to look at him. "Whats wrong..." she got cut off."Ran, I need to tell you something." He said, she stared at him that he forgot nee-Chan. "I'm... Really... Shinchi." Silence, dead silence. "N-No... But Shinchi calls me..." She stopped. He finally looked up at her "I am.". She ran off crying. It started to rain, matching her. He didn't chase after her. He took one step, trying to reach to her but... "EH... OW!" he fell, this pain was over whelming him. 'Am... I changing back.' He remembered at Agasa's house, when he fell asleep. 'Oh I get it. Baka Agasa.' He blanked out.

................................Some where out by the cabin

She ran, tears on her face. 'No' she said this over and over, thinking of those times when she had bathed, sleeped, or said embarrassing stuff. Yet she still runned. She never looked back. She wasn't mad at him, just scared. Scared that he laughed at her behind her back. She was at the cabin, she trust opened the door. Changing quickly, and sitting on the couch. Crying. Hurting.

..........................with Shinchi

He shot forward. He looked at him he was in his own clothes. He heard rustling noise in the bush behind him. It didn't take a detective to figure out Agasa was there. He stood up and ran back to the cabin. Searching his pockets, while running, He found the key. He skidded to a stop and jiggled the door knob. He opened it slowly.

It was dark. He could make out the fridge and the doors, and then Ran. He walked over to her. "Ran." he said. "GO AWAY!" she yelled at him. "Sorry. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but it was to protect you." He said. "From what? What were you thinking then, Huh. Answer That Mr. Detective." She shot back at him. He smiled. "I was thinking, that I love you." He said, She stood up, ran around the couch to hug him.

Her muffled voice said this "I love you too." He hugged her back. She fell asleep in his arms. He picked her up and walked in the bedroom, where he laid her down, and covered her up. He sat there, all night. He realized he had not brought anything with him. 'Maybe Agasa left me something?' He stood up went to the door opened it, to the cold night and there by the door was a suitcase. 'Ha ha I was right.' He looked inside to only find one set of clothes, He found a note:

_Shinchi,_

_I only have one set of clothes cause you need to get back here soon_

_Agasa, Ai_

'Hm. They want me back' He brought inside to hear some noise coming from the bed room. "I don't wanna go home let me stay here with you... Huh Conan whatcha doing?" She was asleep, drunk kind of sleep but asleep. He sighed. He decided to sleep to I mean It was Midnight.

.........................Next day

Ran awoke first. "Huh whats Shinchi doing here?" She remembered last night, she blushed. She stared at him, and blushed, she noticed he was still warring last night's clothes, which were damp with rain water. 'Rain ShinchiCold'. "AHH. Shinchi WAKE UP!!!" she yelled in his ear. "HUH, Stop Murder... huh, oh good morning Ran." He said causally. "Get out of that" She said running around "You'll catch a cold..." Too late. He was sneezing.

"Told ya so." she said. "Not soon enough" he shot back. "Get in p.j.s, I'll Bring something for ya." She said, getting a nod. She left the room, and made some soup, got a warm washcloth, and went back to the door. She knocked. "Come in." she heard. She came in, laid down the food, and shoved his head down on the pillow. She laid the washcloth on his head. "Now, wait while the soup cools." She said. "This is nice. Getting a cold as soon as come back." he said. She giggled. "Its not funny." he pouted. "Gomen, I thought it was." she tried to control her laughter. "Soup is done" She said put a spoon down. "I'm taking a shower ,okay." she grabbed her clothes and left.

He stared at the soup. "Tomato." he said. "I don't like you and you don't like me, but since Ran made it I'm gonna eat it." He tackled the soup finishing it in 5 minutes. He laid down, put the washcloth back on. 'I'm back' He went to sleep.

She came out in a few minutes to find him sleeping. The washcloth was not on him, from the tossing and turning, it landed somewhere else. She sighed and picked it up. "Shinchi...Shinchi." She said shaking him. His eyes opened "What?" he asked. "Do you feel better?" she asked back, He sat up to talk to her better. "Yeah. Oh and Agasa want me to come back today. So pack up." he said. She nodded and picked up stuff around her. "ACHOO!" she turned around to find Shinchi lying down. "Ah man. I'm still tired." He said to the ceiling. She continued to pack up. He fell asleep. She kneeled next to him, she picked up his head and lied it on her lap. It was this way for and hour before he woke up.

"Huh?" He started to wake up. He sat up, and looked at Ran, who was smiling at him. "Are you ok now?" she asked him. He nodded, and stood up to stretch his arms. I'll change then we'll leave." He said, finishing his stretch. She nodded grabbing his and her stuff and went out to the living room. He came out a minute later, all dressed in what I call the detective outfit (The blue shirt and pants, bowtie.). He grabbed his stuff and offered to carry hers, but she refused. "I can carry it." she said. "Well I wanted to carry it for you. If you want to carry it fine by me."

The walked the long trek to the bus stop. They walked and walked. He heard something fall behind him. "OW!" She screamed. He turned around, finding Ran on the ground. "What happened?" He asked. "I tripped. I think I twisted an ankle." She said trying to stand up, but fell again. He put his stuff down and kneeled down. "Get on my back." he said. "Huh?" she understood and wrapped her arms around his neck. "1, 2, 3 UP." He stood up. He grabbed their stuff and walked. "Sorry. I'll try to walk." she said. "Nope." He said "I am not going to put you down until we get on the bus.". When the got their, the bus was waiting for them. He put her down and she sat down, so did he.

"I really didn't catch what happened, when you turned in a little kid." she said. "Oh, I didn't say anything did I..." and he explained it out. "Awful. That's mean." she would say. And by the time they got home to Beika it was 7:30 p.m.(Did I spell beika right??). He walked her home. "Had a wonderful time, but I do miss Conan." she smiled. She was ready to open the door when it opened suddenly.

"CASE CASE CASE!" Mouri Kogoro said. " I'm Coming too." said Eri, Ran's mother. "You stay with Ran." He retorted. "She is a big girl." Eri said. "Sure, well that Kudo guy is out there already." he said. Every one thought for a minute, except Kogoro. Ran went red. "Hey, whats that suppose to mean!" Shinchi said walking in the door. "It means I don't trust you." Kogoro said. "Your Just mad at me for taking your cases, like what I'm about to do now. I'm going to solve this case." Shinchi retorted back to him. Quiet Ran by the door, watching her dad and boyfriend get in a fight.

"I cant help I'm a better detective then you!" Shinchi said. "Well then where were you during these last days?" he retorted. "SOMEWHERE!" he said. He they were both breathing loudly. Ran was getting dizzy. "STOP IT!!!" She screamed louder then the other two, Ran's mom was getting a drink. They stared at her. "Dad, don't you have a case to go to?" she said. "SHIT!" he ran out. "I'm coming too!" Eri ran out after him. She sighed. "Really, whats wrong with you two?!" she said. "Gomen." He said. "Its ok. You can go home." She said. He nodded and left.

...............................Agasa's house afterwards

He opened his door. "Hey Agasa. Whatcha want?" Shinchi said. Agasa and Ai came over to him. "He seems normal." Said Ai. "He is, Ai-kun." Agasa said. "Hey why did I turn back suddenly?" Shinchi asked. "Remember when you came over to see what Agasa Wanted with you?" Ai started. "Remember how you fell asleep, well I gave you the pill then. It has a time release, so I decided to have some fun." Ai said. "Oh. Why aren't you turned back to normal?" He asked. "I like the life now. Having real friends." She said.

"Okay by me." He said. "I'm going home." and he left for home. He opened his front door to find the lights on. "Don't tell me **she's **here." He said.

"SHINCHI WELCOME HOME!!"

.............................."A forgotten life"

Cliffy. hehehe A new person is coming in. Who though? Will it help the love between Ran and him Grow. Or Will It crush it?

Only I know. hehehe. I'm glad Shinchi's back. Yeah.

GOOD Bye.


	5. A forgotten life

Hey I'm back. Will find out **who **this person is. It's not Ran, not his parents, Not Sonoko (winks at Tomiko-chan) Not to be mean but why would Sonoko be **in **his house, oh well.

LET'S GO!

...From where we left off

"SHINCHI IS BACK" A girl screamed, his sister, Kimi.

((((A.N. I'm made her up. So sue me, it will **help** the Ran/Shi love. Here's her background.

Name: Kimi Kudo/ Sex: Girl/ Age: 17 same as Shinchi/ **Job: tenshi**/ age in heaven: unknown/ Hair: brown to the shoulders/ eyes: blue/ friends: Shinchi, ran, Sonoko. WARNING: She talks **really **fast..)))

She was standing at the top of the stairs. Her white wings appeared. She jumped, hands ready to hug. She floated down to him, hugging him. She let go of him "So did you tell her. HUH, did ya" she was jumping, ready for an answer. He nodded. "AHHHHHH" she screamed. "Ai told me that she gave it to you. Hey I know lets fly around. I'll take you where ever you like." she said. "Its night. To dark to fly around." he replied. "Oh right." she said. "Let's go to bed." she grabbed his hand dragging him up the stairs.

She was in here pajamas already, so she waited for him. He walked out of the bathroom. "Are you hungry" she asked. "No." he said. She started to cry. "Ran took me 'nii-chan away." she grabbed him by the shoulders shaking him "GIVE HIM BACK." she stopped crying. She was asleep. He sighed. "Geez." he said, taking her to her room.

...Next morning

He woke up to something heavy on his side, which was facing upwards. He didn't sleep on his back, but on his side. "Shinchi came back... yeah... meanie Ran, cooking food for him that's my job..." She was talking in her sleep. "GET OFF ME" He screamed. She flew backwards hovering off the ground. "What's wrong." She said. "Don't sleep with me." he said, making her cry. "I was lonely for the time you were gone and, and, and... WHAAA" She cried, flying out the window. "Hey. Come back." He called after her.

He got out of bed, still being 2:00 a.m. He got dressed, ran down the stairs and grabbed the phone by the door. He waited for some one to pick up. "Hello, Mouri Detective Aganc..." she got stopped by Shinchi. "Ran its me." he said. "YAWWN, Oh hey what are you doing calling me at this hour" she asked. "Kimi flew off somewhere, and I need you to help me find her." he said. "Okay. Come get me. I'll be ready by then." she hung up, so did he.

He ran out the door, and went to Ran's home. He knocked. "Coming." said the other side of the door. It opened. "Hey" Ran said. "Hi, come on we got to find her." He said taking her hand in his. They walked looking high and low. "This is hopeless." said Shinchi, sighing. "What did you do" she asked. "Nothing, just forget it." he said.

"Okay." she said, looking at their enclosed hands. "I'll take you home. She'll come back when she is hungry." he said walking towards her house. "Is your dad home yet" he asked. "No, why" she said. "Just wondering." he said. It was a quiet walk the rest of the way. When they got there, they heard the phone ringing. She ran in the house picking up the phone. "Hello, Mouri Detective Agency." She said.

"Oh, hello." Shinchi put his ear next to her for he can hear "I'm from the hospital." She said. "Hospital" Ran said. "Yes. Your father got in a car accident, and your dad and mom are both... dead. We are very sorry." The line went dead, she put the phone down. She started to cry. "Ran." Shinchi said. She didn't stop. "What...What happens now? I don't have money to stay here." She said, still crying. He grabbed her pulling her close to him. "You can live with me." he said. "What! I can't do that." she said, her crying stopped. "You can if you want, I mean Kimi will be happy." He said. "Really. Okay I guess I will." She pulled away from him.

She went to get her stuff. Some clothes, her bed cloth and pillow, her diary, and a picture of them. She came back down. "This is just for tonight. I'll have some one come get the rest." She smiled. He took her stuff in his hands. "Lets go." he said.

...Shinchi's house

"Here we are." he said opening the door. He put her stuff down, he took off his shoes and put on his slippers. She did the same. "The only room open is the one across from my room, Kimi's rooms next to yours." He said walking up the stairs and down the hall. He opened the room and walked in. "Wow, pretty." She said. There was a bed, a desk, and a closet. He put her stuff down. "Well its 4:30. Time to wake up." he said walking out to let her unpack. She pulled out her clothes and put them in the closet. She put the picture and diary on the desk, Replaced the bed sheet and pillow with her own.

She closed the door and left. She found Shinchi's door open. She took a peek. He was sleeping. 'I thought you said time to wake up.' She walked down the hall 'If I remember The last time I cleaned his house, the stuff for cleaning is...Found It!' she opened a closet door and dragged out a duster and some spray. She went to the living room (A.N. I don't know what his house looks like too much so, don't Sue me, just try to picture it). She sprayed the coffee table and dusted it and other furniture around. She got out the vacuum and went down the hall.

When she came to Shinchi's room she giggled. She opened the door fast and screamed "Maid service. Got to clean get. GET OUT" he sat up quick "Huh. I don't have a maid" he said drowsily. "Well now you do." she came up close to his face and kissed him. It surprised him but didn't pull away. She stopped it "Okay. Now you clean or I clean. Chose." she said, winking. "I'll do it." he said holding the vacuum. She left to make breakfast. He cleaned up, which really didn't need it, changed and went down to the kitchen.

They ate and Shinchi read the paper. He mumbled "Oh well that's dumb" and "Everybody forgot about me" But that ended soon. The front door slammed open making a sound like thunder. "I'M HOME...Wow I count 1,2 shoes...Wait I still have mine on...Hmm...AH RAN'S HERE" Kimi said running into Shinchi's chair falling flat on her face. She stood up to look at them. "When did she come over? Night, Huh when" she said, and screamed. "Nothing happ.." but he was cut off. "You didn't answer me about why is she here, did you use a condom, and I am **NOT **sleeping in that bed again" She said. Shinchi almost choked on the 'condom' part, so did Ran. "I didn't do anything" He screamed back. "Oh okay. I'm hungry whats to eat" she had sat down and started to eat.

...That afternoon 7:30

Shinchi was on the couch taking a nap with one of Conan Doyle's books on his face. Kimi was doing the same thing only with 'A Perfect Tenshi Guide' by Kami-sama. Ran was sitting at a window looking outside. **RING! **Shinchi and Kimi sat up right "CASE CASE" and ran for the phone. They got caught in the doorway telling the other to move. "It's my house so." he said. "I will send you to HELL." she said. "I'm Telling mom." he said. "DONT BRING MOM IN THIS" she said until Ran picked it up "Hey. Kudo house hold. Whats Your case" she said. "Uh... Shin-Chan" Mom said. "Hey, Shinchi's kaa-san." she said. "SIS SAID SHE IS SENDING ME TO HELL" he tried to say to his mom.

"Tell this to Shinchi that we are doing okay and that's all." she hanged up. " She says their fine and that's all." she said. Kimi and Shinchi stared at her. "Wow. We have a secretary." Kimi said. Shinchi nodded. They were free from the door and Ran smiled. RING the phone went. "Hey, Kudo house hold. Whats your case" she said. "Can I have Shinchi Kudo." He/she was wearing a voice changer. "One minute." she put her hand on the phone. "Shinchi here. There wearing a mask of some sort." she handed him the phone. "This is Shinchi." he said. "Come to Bekei Railroad Now." then they hanged up.

Shinchi hanged up too. "Let's go. Ran you too." He said grabbing her hand, holding it tight. They got there shoes on and left. Kimi had her wings expanded all the way, 3 feet each, and was ready to take off. "Shinchi I'm going to fly there to see for any traps." She handed him a walkie-talkie and went off. Their hands still united, she wondered 'Why did Shinchi want me to live with him.' so she asked him. "Why do you want me to live with you" she asked. "Cause I can and I love you." he turned around to kiss her. It seemed like forever until he parted. It was quiet the rest off the way.

"RedIce, this is bluesky do you repeat" Kimi or bluesky said. "I don't want this code name." Shinchi or RedIce said. "Red is you favorite color and you stop people like ice so deal with it." Bluesky said. "Fine. Is there anything out there." he said turning a corner drawing nearer to the station. "Yes. Lots of 'em. There are guys, or girls can't tell, all around there with guns. Do you want yours" she said. "Shinchi you own a gun" Ran said in amazement. He nodded "Sure come bring it to Me." he said. "HAI" she said.

They saw here coming near then she folded her wings diving to the earth. She landed with a '10' score. She pulled a gun out from long blue boot and handed it to him. He loaded it and put it in his belt. Kimi pulled a gun, a much weirder one, from her back wing. It was Red with Blue stripes, and seem to have unlimited shots. "Its cool isn't it" she asked Ran. "Hai." said Ran. "That's because you have a heaven gun." He said, being jealousy. She pulled another gun from her other wing. This one was Black, with red demon ears. "It's my demon one. Not all tenshi's get this one." Kimi said. Ran stood behind Shinchi. "Scary." she said. Kimi gave a cross to Ran. "If you say 'up' I shield will come around you. If you are holding, touching, kissing or whatever kind off touch and then say up it will come around both off you. But you have to say down too." She said.

"Let's go already." Shinchi begged. "Hold up. We have to see if Ran can do It." she said. They stared at her, waiting. "UP" Then a purple tent came around her. Shinchi knocked on the bubble. "Can you hear me" He said. "Yeah, Can you hear me" She responded. He nodded. "DOWN" it went away. Then they went. They stopped at a corner and peered around. "Hey. Do you Think that kid is gonna come" said a girl, protecting the door. "Maybe." another girl said.

Shinchi looked at the others. "We are going to be seen if we wear this. Kimi." He said. She nodded, and snapped her fingers changing to a black outfit with red here and there. She handed them clothes. She picked up Ran, and floated up and around a wall. "Hurry and change." she said. Ran removed her shirt and pants, and put on the black shirt and black pants. "Shinchi you done" She said in the walkie-talkie. "Yeah come on." he said. Once again she picked Ran up and went to Shinchi.

"I'm going to turn on my Demon gun on." she said. "On? Whats that suppose to mean" Ran said. "See, My demon gun does something that my tenshi gun can't. Watch." She commanded. She pressed a button and the gun came alive. "Hey, Kimi." said the gun in her hand. "**HIS **name is Naki." she said. "Hey. Who's this lady. You can come visit me anytime." Said Naki. Shinchi put an arm around Ran pulling her closer. "She is taken." Shinchi said. "His a pervert." He whispered to Ran. "DAMN IT" the gun said.

"Ready, Kim" said Shinchi. She nodded. Kimi flew up and shot at the feet at the two girls. "AHHHH. RUN" They ran off. Shinchi and Ran advanced. Shinchi opened the door finding nobody in there. He walked in. "SHINCHI" Ran said grabbing him. "UP" they got wrapped in a bubble, a bullet bounced off of it. Shinchi pulled the gun and aimed, pulled back. They heard a body fall. "Shinchi nobodies here now." Kimi said. "Its safe now, Ran." Shinchi said. "DOWN" it went away.

...Next morning

The case was solve, it really was a prank. The body they heared fall, was a dummy. And they went home. Shinchi was in bed, so was Kimi in the **same** bed, but Ran didn't mind. She woke up early. "Three More days left of break." she said to her self. She took a bath and changed. She went to make breakfast. Shinchi was sitting in the kitchen now. "Hey Ran." He said. "Oh, Hey." she replied. She gave him a plate of food and one to the empty chair for Kimi. "Where is she" she asked. He pointed on the ground, where she was napping. "I'm surprised you didn't step on her." he said. "I think I did." she said, looking at a foot mark on her back. Shinchi laughed. "What" she asked him. "Nothing." he said trying to hold in his laughter, failing too.

Kimi woke up. "Huh. Who stepped on me" She said looking at herself. Shinchi pointed to Ran. "Whats he laughing at" Kimi said, pointing at him. "Here. This is how you stop him." she said. She got a newspaper, and hit him on the back of the head. "OWW" Shinchi said holding his head. Ran walked to him. "Pain. Pain Go away." she said rubbing his head. "Huh. What." he said. Kimi looked like she was going to laugh but. "KAWII" She said, hugging Ran. "I want to dress you up. Come on." she said, pulling Ran up the stairs.

"Where is this" Ran said. "My Room." Kimi said. It was purple-ish and had a lot of dressing stuff, needles, string, and cloth. Kimi looked in her closet, pulling stuff out of it. She gave Ran a blue dress, that made her look 'kawii'. "Get dressed." she said shoving her in a bathroom. She came out, it was a little tight. "We can fix that." Kimi started loosening the hems. When she was done, Kimi grabbed her hand an pulled her down the hall and steps, and in the living room. "Shinchi Look. Isn't She cute." said Kimi. He looked up and stared. "Wow." he said, it was probably the only thing he could think off. "Thank you." Ran said. "Can I take it off now" she asked. Kimi nodded, and she went upstairs.

"So how far have gone with Ran." she said. "Why do you want to know. Fine. Kissing." he said, blushing. "So, what type" she asked. "No, I am NOT telling you that." he said, ending the conversation. "Meanie." she said sticking out her tongue. Ran came back. Shinchi was on the couch, laying down watching T.V. Kimi was reading in the library. "What are you watching" she asked him. "Don't know right now." he said. "Can I watch with you" she asked, again. He nodded. "Ah. I wanted to sit by you." she said." But I'm Comfo..." But stopped, cause she lied down on top of him. She had her head on his chest.

"What do you want to watch" said Shinchi. "Don't know." she responded. "How 'bout a movie" he said. "Yeah" she said. He turned a video on (A.N. You can think of what ever video for them to watch, it wont really matter anyway.). She seemed happy 'His so warm.' she smiled. It was this way until Kimi came in. "Shinchi I left My Tenshi Guide in here where is...AHHHH" she saw them. "Were not doing anything." he sighed. "Oh. Well do you know where it is" she asked. "Don't know." he said. "Your the detective around here." she said. "Your one too." he said. "A detective cant solve his own case. Never mind." she left.

"Hey Shinchi, what are we going to say about my house up for sell, and my parents" she asked. "We have to think of something or Sonoko would be **ALL** over It." he said. She giggled. "That's true." she said. "Lets hope they wont notice anything." he said. She nodded, then watched the movie.

………………Next Chapter

Hey guys. So how was it. Next chapter is going to be cooler. Ok Bye.

R-R.


	6. School Life

I AM **SO** SORRY! Gomen-nasi (Bows head) I have so many thoughts for this book, I had to sort them out. And I was waiting for a review. SORRY!

Here We GO!

... Shinchi's house. 8:30 p.m.

A scream of anger filled the house. "Shinchi! What did you do with fluff-Chan!" She walked in the living room. Shinchi was staring at the ceiling, as of Ran she was cleaning.

"Nothing." he said.

"Yes you did, BAKA!" She said. Ran sighed.

"What are you blaming me for?" he responded.

"Well she was in the safe along with the ring mom gave you." it went silent.

"SHUT UP, KIMI. Mom said not to say anything about that." he said. Ran was staring at him.

"Ring?" she said to her self.

"WHERE IS SHE?" She said, grabbing Shinchi around the neck and shaking him. He did same

"Cheek under Your Bed!" He said. She let go.

"Already did." (I'm going to do this so it's just skipping back and forth)

"Closet?"

"Yeah."

Washer?"  
"I did."

"My Room."

"You wouldn't. I knew it. You **DID** take her!"

"NOO. I didn't."

"Yeah"

"No"

"Shut up both of you." Ran said. "Cheek in living room." she said handing Kimi a cat thing. She hugged it tight.

"Night." Kimi said, heading to her room.

"She's weird." he said, Ran nodded.

... Next day

Shinchi woke up. "3:00, oh goody." he heard Ran crying. He left his room and walked in hers. 'She's sleeping'.

"Otou-san...Okaa-san." she said in her sleep. 'Her parents.' She woke up. "Hey." she said rubbing her eyes. "I was crying about my parents. I just can't believe there gone." she said. He walked over and sat on the bed with her.

"I know you miss them. If you tell Kimi this she'll try to be your mom or something." he said. She stared at him, her eyes looked watery. She started crying, and hugged him. They stayed like that, and he rubbed her back. 5 hours later, she went to get dressed and headed out. He dressed him self and went down stairs. He found Ran cooking, and Kimi begging for food. "I'm going to get the mail." he said.

"Sure." Ran said.

"Whatever." Kimi said. He went out to the wall, looking at the mail.

"Heiji? Wonder what it is?" he came in. "Hey Kimi, we got mail from Heiji." he said, her head lifted like a dogs would when it smelt food. He read aloud:

_Dear East,_

_Hey to everyone in this house. Kuzaha told me Ran is living with you now. I hope you are not doing any thing while she's there. I wrote to you because I need you to go out side and look in your backyard._

_From, Heiji, west._

"What's he talking about. Come on lets go see." he said, Kimi stood up, and Ran taking her apron off. He walked out side and something came into view. It was a motorcycle. "Wow." they all said. License plate said _DEast 58_. It was red with blue strips, and two helmets.

"Here's the key." Kimi said handing it to Shinchi. He put it in the key hole and turned it. It started. "AHH, this is so cool!" Said Kimi and Shinchi jumping up and down. Ran tried to act like them but she couldn't. Finally the two stopped.

Shinchi put on a helmet and flung one toward Ran. She caught it and put it on. He got on, Ran following him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I'll fly above you guys." She said opening the gate. She bounced off the ground, and they took off.

"AHHH!" guess Ran wasn't ready for that.

"Where do you want to go?" His muffled voice asked.

"Hmm…My old house." She said. He headed in that direction 'why would she want to go there?' he pulled to a stop. Kimi came down again; Ran already hopped off and pulled the helmet off. "I'm Home." She said. Shinchi pulled his helmet off too. It was quiet for awhile, but Shinchi broke it.

"Want to go home. The home you have now." Shinchi said.

"No. I want to go see where my parents are buried." She said putting the helmet back on. He nodded, while Kimi got air born again. He took off towards Bekei cemetery. She squeezed him tight.

"I need to breathe sometime now." He joked, but she didn't lessen her grip. He ignored it. They stopped and walked in, Kimi seemed she look from over head. Ran seemed to know where she was going.

When they got there, they ended up being buried by each other. "I wish I brought them something." She said. They spent a half hour there.

"We should go now." Kimi said, tugging on Shinchi's sleeve.

"Yeah Ran, we should go." He said. She stood up, and ran around them.

"I want to go home." Ran said, putting an arm around Kimi's neck, and the other around Shinchi's.

"LET'S GO!" Shinchi said. The girls stared at him. "Sorry, Detective boy thing." He said.

"I think he forgot his older now." She whispered to Ran. She nodded. They went home, tired and hungry. Ran made lunch, and Kimi told ran about a new outfit she made. "It's really neat. I have to take it to a fitter though. I can't get it right." She said. She finished and went up stairs to get the outfit, which they didn't get to see it; she ran out to fast. They finished eating and went in the living room. It was dead silence. One of those eerie silences.

"When Kimi loss her animal, She said something about a ring. What was that about?" She said.

"Forget that. Just think it never happened." He said.

'Two more days left.' She thought. "I'm bored." Said Ran. He got up and went out of the room. She watched him as he did so. 'What is he doing?' She sat up.

"HEY RAN, COME HERE FOR A SECOND!" He said loud enough for she could hear.

"HAI." She said back, heading in his direction. She ended up in the library.

"Pick out a book. Some aren't Sherlock Holmes, if you can find them." He said, sitting in a chair.

"Hmm… Can I read a tenshi book?" she asked.

"Okay. Don't know why you want to read one of those. Here." He said handing her a book.

"Tenshi's Dilemma." She said.

"Kimi couldn't put it down after she ordered it. Well its cause Angle Saint Problem. She **LOVES** him." He said pointing to the author's name. She sat down and opened it. "Hey. Out of my chair." He said.

"It's comfy though." She said, not moving.

"Fine just get up for a second." He said, she standing up. He sat down.

"Hey. You said…" but stopped, cause Shinchi pulled her down on top of him.

"There. Now I can read in my chair, and you can too." He said. She blushed, but opened the book for he couldn't see it. He read a Conan Doyle book, what else. They read until Kimi came home.

"I'm HOME." She said. "Anyone wants to see it?" she said.

"I do." Said Ran, hopping off Shinchi. He followed Ran into the entrance hall. "Pretty." Ran said. It was blue, with a darker blue, like the ocean, at the bottom.

"Here, Ran, Its yours," she said handing it to her.

"What. No I couldn't." she said.

"It's easy, just open your hands and extend them, and wait to be handed." Kimi said like Ran didn't know how. But Ran Did it, then took it up to her room. She came back down.

"Thank you." She said.

"Go shopping." Said Shinchi.

"Fine." She said leaving. After the door slammed shut he looked at Ran.

"You know what I want to do." She said.

"What?" he asked.

"I want to go to tropical land." She said.

"Now?" said Shinichi.

"No. Tomorrow." She said.

"Kimi will order the Karaoke shop, since that's the last day of break. Yet I can sing too good… Sure why not." He said.

"Yatta! But this time you better not follow any one." She said.

"I won't." He said.

"Well I'm going to read." She said walking back in the library. He sighed 'I wont leave you alone, Ran, never.' He walked in the library to find Ran sitting in his chair.

"Hey, what did I tell you about the chair thing?" He said. She stood up and he sat down, and Ran sat on top of him. They read until the monster came back.

"I'M HOME!" Kimi said, well screamed.

"And I was getting comfy." Said Ran.

"Were in Here." Shinchi said. Kimi came running down the hall and into the library.

"I saved a spot in the Karaoke shop from 8 to 11p.m." she said.

"Did you by anything?" said Shinchi.

"Yeah" she said putting down the bags "Radish, cabbage, watermelon, rice, soup mix, cheese, milk, coffee mix, ice cream..."she got cut off.

"So in other words, you bought the whole store." Shinchi said. She nodded. "Well me and Ran…" he got cut off.

"Ran and I, Shinchi." Said Kimi.

"Yeah, thanks, as I was saying, Ran and I are going to Tropical land." He finished, Kimi got on her knee's tugging on his pant leg. "Can she go, Ran?" he asked.

"Yeah why not." She said.

"You heard her. Now put the stuff away, and time for bed." He said looking at his watch. She did what she was told and went to bed. Shinchi was almost asleep when the door opened.

"Can I talk with you? I won't sleep with you after this." Kimi asked. He nodded, and she got under the covers and lied on her stomach, so did he. It was dark but the moon helped. "Shinchi you know the day when I went off crying?" she said, he nodded "Well I got an order to guide 2 people to heaven. Do you know who those to people are?" she asked.

"No, but something tells me I don't want to hear it." He said.

"It was Ran's parents. And they said to me to take care of Ran, and that they allowed her to live with us." It sounded like she was about to cry.

"We'll take care of Ran, right." He said.

"Yeah." She said. And they chatted, and Kimi left. Shinchi flipped back over and **tried** to sleep but someone came in. It was Ran.

"Shinchi, it's cold in my room. Can I sleep with you?" Ran asked.

"Sure." He said. She got under the covers, and surprising enough, she was cold as an ice cube. "Your cold." He said.

"Well then, warm me up." she said, pulling herself closer to him. He put an arm around her and held her. "So warm." She said before sleeping.

……………….Next day

Shinchi woke up and stared at the lump next to him. "Wake up." He said, shaking her slightly. She woke up; sitting up suddenly it scared Shinchi.

"Tropical land yet?" she asked.

"Yeah, when ever you want to go." He said. She went to her room to change coming back looking like last time they went there. "Make breakfast. I hungry." He said childishly.

"And I thought Conan was gone." She said going to make breakfast. He got dressed in what else the outfit he wore when the last time at tropical land.

Ran was busy making an egg sandwich. Kimi was eating already. "Okay, is this a date where I stand in the back ground, or can I get up and your face, annoying you guys?" Kimi asked.

"First one." Ran and Shinchi said together.

"So mean." She said under her breath. They ate and left to go to tropical land. When they got there, they paid and stuff, Kimi was bouncing on her heels.

"Let Enjoy Our Self!" she said.

………………Next Chapter

He, he, he. Another cliffie. Oh well, you know what's going to happen any way. Or Do You! You Don't. MYHAHAHAHAHA! Ok sorry about that. I want at least **3 reviews**. Please?

R + R happy me J


	7. Tropical Land, here we come

Hello Minna-san. I have realized that you need to think of anime example; twitching eye, popping vein in forehead, chi bits (spelled right?) ext. Tropical land here we go, and karaoke. Will new love blossom?

Here we GO!

……………Last left off

"LET'S ENJOY OUR SELF!" Kimi screamed. She was running around them, pointing here and there.

"Where do you want to go, Ran?" Shinchi asked.

"Where do you think? The Mystery Coaster." She said.

"That **again**. Fine let's go." He said, walking to it. (Gomen I don't know the map of tropical land, but the fountain is in Science area. But that's all I know.)

They got in line and hey, they got the same seats again. Kimi waited since she doesn't like Roller Coasters. When it was full they inclined upwards. It was Shinchi who gripped on her hand, smiling before dropping. Screams came from everyone, could hurt anyone's ears. It was soon ended and the screaming died. They hopped off, walking towards Kimi. They went more rides till lunch and ate. They got hamburgers and sat on a bench. Girls sitting, Shinchi standing. "I'm Tired." He said.

"Already! Jeez, you're hopeless." Kimi said. Ran nodded. It was 12:30 by the time they got done.

"Let's go on a water ride." Ran said.

"But I don't want my pretty, clean, green jacket to get dirty." He said.

"HA! As if it's clean. Take off your jacket and look under the hood." Kimi said. He unzipped it to show a blue Tee-shirt, and looked under the hood.

"What's that?" he said, looking at a blurred red streak.

"That's from last time you came here. You got knocked out for they could give you the pill, Right?" she asked, receiving a nod, "Well, When you get it by a metal pipe, you bleed, Right? And it's blurred cause from days your beloved Angle, scrubbing her fingers off." She finished.

He clutched the back of his head. "GOD! Don't talk about it. That was painful!" he yelled. He looked around, and then his watch. He grabbed Ran's hand and dragged her off, Kimi closely following. He stopped in the center off an opening. "Do you want me to count down again?" He asked.

"Yeah!" Ran said.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" he said, water shooting around them.

"Ah. Pretty." Ran said. It died down.

"There you go. Happy now," he said, she nodded.

"Thank you." She said. He blushed, but hid it.

"Let's go ride something else." Said the ignored Kimi. They went all over from **more** roller coasters, Slides, and little shows. Some were better then others but the best one was the Mystery Coaster, which was rode again. At 7:30 the left, to go to karaoke.

"La, la, la. LAAAA!" Kimi sang, which busted they ear drums. "Oba-Chan, I'm here." She said.

"Oh welcome back, Kudo-Chan, Kudo-sama, and who's this young girl." The lady asked.

"Mouri Ran." Ran said.

"Ah, well you get a window room tonight." The lady said, taking them to a room. "Enjoy." She said before leaving.

It was a purple room, with a window, and a tiny stage with roulette by it. "What's that?" Ran asked pointing to the roulette.

"It picks out who gets to sing." She answered pointing to there names. "Well get comfy." She said. It started spinning, and landed on Shinchi.

"No." was the only word he said.

"Why not. It's because you don't like singing or because you know the fact you tone-deaf." She said "Fine let's do duet mode." She said before hitting a button. It started to spin again, landing on Kimi. "Yeah, come on." She dragged him on stage. It was 'Kimi ga Ireabe'

She started to sing, Shinchi sneaking away.

"utsumuku sono senaka ni itai ame wa tsukisasaru inoru omoide mite ita" she was better then anyone Ran heard. "kono yo ni moshimo kasa ga tatta hitotsu da to shite mo sagashite KIMI ni watasu yo" she swayed. "nanimo dekinai kedo KIMI no kawari nureru kurai wake mo nai sa onegai sono nayami wo douka watashi ni uchiakete" (Well you get my point, don't you.)

The song ended. Ran clapped, and then the Roulette was spinning, landed on Ran. She stood up and grabbed the microphone from Kimi. Ran didn't know what to sing 'this or this. Hmmm…' she thought.

"I know let's get drunk." Said Kimi.

"Me and Ran…" he got cut off.

"Ran and I." Kimi said.

"Ran and I are too young. But you can." Shinchi said. Kimi went down to the kitchen and brought 3 beers.

She guzzled on the first one. "Here Ran." She offered.

"Thanks." she said taking it.

"Ran!" he screamed.

"Come on, you drank before. When Heiji gave you something and you drank it behind my back." She said.

"Fine. Give me one." He asked, Kimi handing him one though he only sipped it.

"Now go sing Ran" she got woozy. She went up to sing, Shinchi trying to take a big gulp but didn't. "Hey Ran come over there." Kimi said pointing where she was, Shinchi guessed the beer kicked in. Ran stumbled over there. They whispered, giggling, and hiccupping.

Shinchi took another sip and they tilted it upwards a little. They were laughing as he swallowed. Ran and Kimi were having a competition on who could walk in a line. But since they were drunk they couldn't tell who won. And Shinchi, being so drunk, went to sing. It was horrible, though it sounded good to them. They all stopped to relax.

"Time's up, girl and detective wannabe. We have to clean up." Kimi said, cleaning up. They left, trying not to stumble over anything. "Bye, oba-chan. See you later." She said. The lady nodded.

When they got home, the drunkenness wore off. Shinchi and Ran scrubed their teeth for a hour. Then they went to bed. Kimi was sleeping in her room. At 1:00 a.m. Ran came to talk with Kimi. "Why does Shinchi acted like he doesn't love me." Asked Ran sitting by Kimi.

"Have you heard of the porcupine's dilemma?" she asked, Ran shaking her head "Well, there's this porcupine who can't love anyone our he'll hurt them. Get why now?" she asked Ran.

"Thanks." She said walking out of the room and Into Shinchi's.

"Who's there?" he asked.

"Me." She said.

"Oh. Hi Ran. You can sleep with me." He said. She crawled under the covers, not facing him. "What's wrong?" he asked sincerely.

"Why are you afraid?" she asked.

"Of what?" he asked back.

"Of loving me. You act like you don't love me." She finished.

"I… I…" he couldn't find the words for it. He gave up on words. He pushed on her shoulder, making her face the ceiling. He hovered over her and immediately put his mouth on her mouth. She relaxed under his touch, and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He broke up the kiss "I love you." He whispered.

"Me too." She said, hugging him, falling asleep.

……………………Next Day

Ran awoke, sitting up and stretching. "Wake up, Shinchi. Time for school." She whispered in his ear.

"Hmm." He started to wake. "School sucks." He said, rolling over to fall asleep again.

"Well, we have to do it." She answered.

"Okay. What do want me to call you now? Sensei?" he asked. She lightly kissed him on the cheek.

"No, you may not." She left the room to get dressed. Shinchi got up and dressed. He went down just in time to grab toast.

"Good morin', Kimi." He said. She nodded, chewing her bread.

"Coffee." She said, pushing it towards him. He sat, sipping his coffee. Ran sat there twitching at the uneasy silence.

"Eh…um." Ran got 'cop stares' from them.

"Nani?" they said in unison.

"Sch… School." She said pointing at the clock.

"Let's go then." Kimi said, grabbing her school bag. They walked, in uneasy silence. "Stop bumping into me." Kimi said.

"I'm not. You're about to shove me in the middle of the rode." He answered.

"Look at how much sidewalk you have." She yelled. Ran was uncomfortable.

They got to school in one piece, kinda. They were fighting right out side the class door. "DUMBASS! What the hell you mean by I had more sidewalk?" she said.

"You did." He said, flinging the door open.

"You walk like Bigfoot though." She answered. Half of the class was there, mostly the guys.

"Hey, His back." One of them answered, being ignored.

"You had the whole friggin' side walk." He said, Ran just sat down at her seat, still watching the fight.

"I just had enough of you're mouth. AHHHH!" Kimi screamed, before grabbing his neck, strangling him. He put his arms around her's.

"Wow! Shinchi is going to be strangled. Everybody Knows Kimi-Chan is stronger then everybody, except Ran-san." A guy said. It looked not like a play fight but a true one that looked like Kimi could kill him at anytime.

"You're a baka." She said.

"You Too." He said, flinging her off him. Sparks flying in to each other eyes. She walked up too him, and slapped him. He slapped back.

"SISSY FIGHT!" another boy called out. Ran stood up and ran over too them.

"stop" she said. SLAP. "STOP!" she screamed. They stopped, faces red from each other.

The teacher came in. "Sit down, I'm the new Home room teacher. Mr.Nakimori. Why is you two's face red?" he asked Shinchi and Kimi.

"I love my brother **SO** much, I blushed." She said hugging him.

"Me too." He said, hugging her back.

"Whatever. Sit down." He said, everybody sitting down. Class ended, when the bell rang. Next was P.E. The boys dressed, and the girls too. The girls and boys were doing basketball.

"One short… Kimi come here." The boy's teacher said. She ran over there. "You get to play basketball with the guys today.

Score, Score, Score was the only thing the guys didn't do, but Kimi. "Come on coach. She's ruining our pride." One guy said.

"P.E. is over anyway. Get dressed" he called over the school yard. It was time for lunch then. (Schools usually pack lunch's and then eat them over the yard, classroom, or roof.). Shinchi went to the roof, of course Ran followed. Kimi was already there.

"Goody. I get to eat with my 'lovely brother." She quoted herself.

"Why are you guys so mad at each other?" Ran asked. But they couldn't answered, since Sonoko came bouncing over to them.

"RAN, SHINCHI-KUN." She yelled at them. "Hi, Ran. Why's your house for sell?" she asked. They sweated, knowing this question would come up.

"Uhh…" Ran tried to answer.

"Don't Tell me… That…That… You live together." Sonoko said, pulling a hand to her mouth, in disgust.

"Well It's cause her.." he stopped.

"My parents died." Ran finished. It went silent.

"I have no problem with you living with him." She said. Kimi was just eating. "So. Dose this means you confessed." Sonoko whispered.

"No, he did." She said grinning.

"Hey, don't say that." Shinchi said. Kimi got done and left unnoticed, Leaving a feather behind. Shinchi noticed the feather and picked it up, examining it.

"What murder case is now." Said Sonoko, from behind him.

"Nothing." He said, putting it away.

More classes went by like a blink of an eye. Shinchi meet up with Ran and started to walk home. Kimi was 10 yards in front of them. Another feather fell, and she flinched. He picked it up, putting it in his pocket. When they got home Kimi went up to her room.

"What's her problem?" asked Ran. He shrugged, walking towards the library. He went over to her books, grabbing A Tenshi Guide. And looked through it. And he saw this :_When a feather is left behind it usually means great stress or unloved from the current person that the angle chose._ He put it away 'so more people feel unloved.' He thought.

……………………Next chapter

Ha. Another cliffie. Here's info on Nakimori-sensei… Brown hair, Brown eyes with glasses. There's your info!

R-R


	8. Remebering

Hey I'm back with a very informational chapter. kicks best friends Ass HOW DARE YOU! YOU REVIEWED AND YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT DC IS! breaths in and countiunes Remember to think anime. This chapter should be 'M' but I don't think it's all that bad. Yeah they changed it from 'PG-13' to 'T' which I don't like very much!

Here we GO!

………………… Shinchi's library

'So she needs love, eh' he thought, putting the book away. He went to where Ran was and smiled.

"So, what's wrong with Kimi?" she asked him.

"Nothing, really." He answered her, smiling. She eyed him suspiciously.

"Really?" she asked. He nodded, still grinning. He was getting nervous, and Ran was adding more pressure to it. 'Stop. Just stop there, Ran' he pleaded in his mind. She shrugged a walked in the kitchen. He wiped his forehead, following Ran.

"Whatcha Doing?" he asked, acting like Conan. She looked at him from a boiling, almost boiling, pot of stew.

"Skydiving. What's it look like I'm doing?" she yelled at him. He made a pout face that was so kawii. She closed her eyes "Don't look. Don't look. Don't look." She repeated, warning her self.

"I was acting stupid. I should have known that you were cooking." He said, still making that face, even though she didn't look. She gave in and looked at him.

"I shouldn't have yelled. Gomen-nasi." She said. He just smiled.

"I'm sorry too." He said, finishing the conversation there. It was quiet. It seemed like hours before some spoke. "Did you know that Kimi is not full Tenshi?" he asked her.

"Then what's the other half?" she asked looking at him.

"Are you sure you want to know?" he asked. She nodded. He looked at the ground. "Are you sure?" he asked again. She nodded again. "She's… She's… Part devil." He said. Ran went wide eyed.

"But… Why?" she asked. He looked up from the ground.

"Her mom was tenshi, and her dad was a devil. She was teased by others, but she never gave up. She graduated top of her class. But only a pure tenshi could get to protect someone. She got the jobs like person I.D." he said.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Person I.D. is records of birth, friends, love and so forth. One day she got that, and ran across me. She was so sad at something she begged Kami-sama if she could protect me. And that's all she told me." He finished.

"Wow. I never knew that. Do you think Kimi is happy for her life? She did seem angry at you." She said.

"I don't think she." But he got cut off by Kimi. She ran in, grabbing Shinchi. She was crying, why I don't know.

"Shinchi! My feathers!" she hugged him, sobbing.

"Kimi. Don't think that I don't care about you." He hugged her back.

"Shinchi! I'm only half tenshi! I… I'M GOING TO DIE!" she said falling to her knees. She pounded the floor.

"Kimi. Shinchi told me." Ran said falling to the ground holding her.

"Your reading it, Right?" her voice sounded dead.

"Tenshi's Dilemma? Yeah." She answered, still holding her.

"Do you know who that tenshi is?" Kimi said, dully. She shook her head. Just then they were surrounded by darkness. They landed in a room with a screen covering on wall. Three chairs landed in front of them, 2 in front, 1 in back. Kimi sat at the back one, Shinchi in front with Ran.

(This is just going to be a little story of Kimi that Ran is reading.)

The movie screen flickered on showing a slim, short brunette hair, wearing a white dress. "Kami-sama, I wish to be with this man." She said handing a picture to him. He stared at it, wondering why she wanted to be with him.

"Shinchi Kudo, right?" he asked her, handing the picture back. She took it, holding it close to her heart.

"Hai. May I, sir?" she pleaded. He nodded.

"But not in this crisis. You must wait." He said.

"Crisis? What crisis, no one told me." She looked at him.

"Yes. It seems like 'it' got out." He said, looking at the ground. Her eyes widened.

"Sir. You mean… No. I thought it was under saint problem's hand!" she clenched her teeth. He nodded, looking out a window thing to see a monster come in to view.

"Whenever an angle looks at it, it becomes a monster. If a devil looks at it, no harm is done to them. Kimi" he said, looking at her "You must, kill that monster and all the tenshis that skins are pure snow white." He finished.

"You are sending me cause I'm part devil." She said, he nodded. "I will do my best." She saluted him, then walked out. 'I will save the world. Killing is what I do best.'

(Evangelion series twist, oh and If you haven't watch that series, I recommend it. Great show. Look below for inside scoop!) The monster was about 3 stories high, red with green eyes, it walked kinda of a monkey except its hands were off the ground a little.

She walked into a tube then sat down. "I'll kill you with one blow." She whispered, evilly. She activated it, grinning. The monster looked back at Kimi, now charging at it. She pulled a knife out, thrust it in front of her, still charging. It stared at her as if it did not know what's going on. She thrust it into his right eye. Blood squirted out of its eye. She pulled it out and stabbed the heart. She twisted it around until it made a hole to his heart.

The monster coughed up blood. She dropped the knife and held its heart. "Rot. In. Hell." She said slowly. She ripped its heart out, squeezing it in her hand. It collapsed, a pool of blood around it. "Now to find us some angles." She said getting out of the Eva.

She pulled out a gun, Nazi. Angles walked towards her, having one of those scary doll smile. Kimi smiled, and shot one by one. She was in blood to her ankles.

Another walked towards her. "Took you long enough. I've already killed your friends…here." She watched the female walk towards her. It looked at her, smiling a doll smile. "AHHHHH!" Kimi screamed. "No. No. No. No. No. No. No." she repeated. "Onee-san. NOOO!" Kimi dropped to her knees. The person reached Kimi, still smiling. It took out a blood stain knife. "Just kill me. Just kill me. Just kill me." She held her head between her knees, rocking back and forth.

"Why?" Onee-san asked. Kimi looked up. "Why did you kill Otou-sama?" She asked, still holding the knife.

"You mean. That was Otou-san?" Kimi asked.

"You killed him. Now I must kill you." She said, holding the knife above her.

"Just kill me. Just kill me. Just kill me." She stated rocking back and forth, head in between her knees. It smiled, laughing crazily. Kimi stopped rocking, waiting for death.

"Bye-Bye, onee-chan." It said, pulling the knife up and down on her back, where her heart was. Kimi was twitching, blood dripped from her mouth. It pulled the knife out, and Kimi fell to the ground. Kimi coughed blood, then she stood up.

"Bitch. I'll kill you!" Kimi screamed. She pulled out Nazi and aimed between its eyes. "See ya later." She said, pulling the trigger. Gunshot rang in her ears, and she dropped the gun, when her sister fell. Kimi fell down. "I… should end my life, right 'kaa-san." She said reaching for her gun. She pointed it to her heart.

"Don't." she heard a male voice. A figure appeared. Not a angle nor devil.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"You don't know? I thought you begged Kami-sama for me." He said.

"Shinchi?" she said. He nodded.

"Now, get up." He said, extending a hand to help her up. She reached for his hand, and when they meet, a bright light flashed, knocking her out. The last thing she saw was his smile.

She woke up, rubbing her head. She was lying on the grass. It was a warm, summer day. She heard chirping from bugs. 'Where am I?' she asked her self, lifting herself from the ground. She grabbed her heart, ready for pain, but it didn't come. 'I'm… not hurt?' she looked around to figure where she was. She saw a big house. Then she noticed she was 5 years old.

"What the?" her voice sounded young. 'I must be where Shinchi is.' She smiled. A young boy jumped on her, scaring her.

"Hey. I'm Shinchi. Who are you?" he asked. Kimi stood up, an inch taller then him.

"Your tenshi." She pointed a finger at him.

The screen flickered off. Silence filled the room. "So. Now you know. Everything." Kimi said, lowering her head. Shinchi and Ran looked at her. "I killed my father, sister, and many others. I was told to. So I did it. When onee-san raised that knife I thought, why does this happen? Why must I kill?" She started to cry. "And with that I killed her. My only friend who really understood me, cause she was the same. Same half and half." She dropped on her knees.

"Kimi, I" Shinchi extended an arm, but pulled it away. She looked up at them.

"Everyone said 'Look at that human girl' cause humans are half devil and half angel. And now I'm dieing cause of what I did 12 years ago." She sobbed. Ran stood up and walked over to Kimi, and kneeled.

"I'm your friend, aren't I?" Ran asked. Kimi stared at her, and hugged her, nodding.

"Shinchi, you know when you were there to help me. You don't remember it cause I erased it from your mind." She said to him. "Lets go home." She said, and light surrounded them.

…………………Next chapter

Wow. Never knew Kimi would be like that did you. Well, that was bloody. So I don't know what to rate it. It wasn't that bad. Before I post the next chapter I want 3 review. No reviews, No chapter.

R-R


	9. More School life

Hey, Fairy-Chan in da house. I mean net. Anyway, some surprise that was last chapter. Who knew? I did! I will use English now, cause your suppose to think Japanese, it will be this "(Blah)"

Here we GO!

………………Shinchi's house, after the landing

They were surrounded by light and then landed on the floor of the living room. "Muffff! Huff humm Pffff!" Shinchi tried to say, but his face was stuffed in Kimi's chest.

"Huh? ONII-CHAN!" she exclaimed, moving out of the way. Shinchi gasped for air. Ran was sitting on Shinchi's back, preventing him to breath.

"Sorry." Ran said hugging him. He stopped panting.

"Pervert. I bet you said 'Yeah! I like that.' RIGHT!" she said, glaring at him.

"No I was saying 'Help! I'm dying'." He answered, standing up, brushing his legs from dirt.

"Whatever. You guys know that were going on a trip!" she said with joyful eyes. Shinchi and Ran stared at each other then at Kimi. "Were being split up in groups of five, according to the grade we get for a test." She finished.

"EHHHH!" They both shouted.

"I didn't study!" Shinchi said.

"It's a P.E. grade. For track." She **finally** finished. He wiped his fore head. "Good night you guys." Kimi got up and went to bed. So did they.

……………… Next day

"YAWN" Shinchi sat up, and stretched. He put a hand to his forehead 'I'm a little warm. Don't want to worry them'. He got dressed, went down stairs to find Ran and Kimi already up. He sat down, and ate a **very **large meal. "Why do I have so much food?" He asked.

"For strength. You need to keep up with us if you want to be in our group. Right Ran?" she said, looking at the nodding Ran.

"I'm not hungry. I'll eat toast." He said, Kimi grabbing his plate, eating it. He nibbled on toast, and then looked at his watch. "Lets go." He said walking out the front door.

"Shinchi, you didn't eat much. Are you alright?" Ran asked. He nodded. The reached the school and then the classroom. As soon as they sat, Nakimori-sensei walked in.

"Okay, we will be having a trip to Tokyo for 3 days. I will put you in groups by P.E." He said, writing important stuff on the board. Basically he repeated everything Kimi said the day before. He did English class, boring, and the bell rang, dismissing them to P.E. Mr.Nakimori followed them.

The dressed, and came out to the sun. Everybody gathered around the track line, whispering on how fun the trip would be.

"So are you ready?" Ran sneaked up on him. He turned around, grinning.

"HAI!" he said, flinging an arm in the air. Ran did the same. Kimi walked up, staring at them.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" she exclaimed, but too late to answer, the teacher waved them on saying "GO!". Everyone took off staying in groups. In the back were Shinchi, Ran, and Kimi. "Are you sure your okay, I mean were last." She asked him.

He was panting, but nodded "I'm fine." Ran and Kimi stared at each other. Kimi looked down at her watch thinking 'I wonder…Nah couldn't be.' She shrugged it off.

'What's wrong with me?' he asked him self. They made 1 lap around, and Kimi was cheering. 'Silly girl, just one lap, whoppie.' He thought jokingly.

"Shinchi, just 1 more minute." Kimi said. Shinchi stared at her questionly. A few seconds later, he got worse. 'What is wrong with…me' he thought falling to the ground.

"Shinchi!" Ran screamed, holding him in her arms. Kimi was smiling as she walked over and scooped him up. All the guys eyeballing her at her strength. They ran to the nurse's office. No one was in there. She laid him down on a cot.

"Ran, you might want to leave." She said, putting a thermometer in his mouth.

"No. I want to stay here." Ran said, gluing herself to the ground. Kimi took the thermometer out examining it.

"101.4 high number." She said, disposing it in the trash. Shinchi started coughing. "(Wake up, sweetheart)." She said. "So did you think you'd go back into Conan again?" she asked.

"Yeah." He manage to say through coughing. It stopped and he could talk again. "What happened?" he asked, looking around.

"Nurse's office. You passed out." Said the quiet Ran. "I understood what Kimi is talking about. She thought you were going to Conan." She said, looking at Kimi then Shinchi.

"We should go back outside." Kimi said walking out, Shinchi got up and followed. Ran sighed and went to go catch them. She caught up with them and walked in silence. They walked around a corner, then back out where every one gathered around Nakimori-sensei.

"Calm down. I will tell you who your with when they get back…Oh, Come over you guys." He said waving at them. They walked over and sat down on the ground. He named them off "…And last group with the remaining people, The Kudos and Mouri. Kimi will be group leader with **tons **of responsibilities." He finished, they stood and went to get dressed.

………………lunch

"Can you believe it. Me, leader!" Kimi said, waving her hands around.

"He did see you pick up Shinchi, acting responsible." Ran said, nodding. So did Shinchi, stuffing a rice ball in his mouth.

"You have power to go anywhere." He swallowed "You can sign your name on a paper, with who ever you're taking, and leave at midnight." He finished.

"Thanks for falling down Shinchi." Kimi thanked him. Ran ate a piece of an egg roll. It was quiet for awhile, but when Kimi finished, along with Shinchi, it got loud.

"I'm still warm." Shinchi said, lifting a hand to his forehead. Ran got finished then, and stacked the boxes. He removed his hand, only to be replaced by Ran's forehead.

"You're burning up!" she said, removing her forehead.

"Only 3 more classes though." He said. The bell rang. "Crap. Hurry!" he shouted.

………………… after school

Shinchi and Ran walked home. 'Go home without me. I have class duties' they remembered Kimi said. It was quiet as they reached the house. Shinchi opened the gate, and closed it when Ran walked in.

"I'm glad were in the same group." She suddenly said.

"How is that?" he said, putting slippers on.

"Well, most of the girls in class are meanies." She said, putting her own slippers on too.

"Yeah. Also since there's an odd number of students, we get to be the only 3 group." He said, walking up the stairs. Ran followed.

"I'm going to go pack." She said, turning to her room. He nodded, turning to his own room. Once he got inside he thought 'Where is Kimi?'

…30 minutes later

Shinchi and Ran were done, and Ran was starting on dinner. "She not here yet?" called Ran.

"Nope." He said. Just then she waltzed in. She spinned at 100 M.P.H. around the room. Ran and Shinchi got caught in the tornado.

"WEEEE!" she said, slowing down to a stop. They sat down, trying to regain balance.

"What the hel-" he started.

"Wow. I fell refreshed. Now I will go pack." She said, walking off. "WEEEE." She said spinning , slamming the door behind her.

Shinchi and Ran stood their blinking. 'I live with a crazy person…'

…………………..Kimi's Room

She reached the top of the stars in spinning motion. She slammed the door and collapsed on the floor on her knees. Her eyes started watering.

'no.' she thought 'not that again'

……………………Next Chapter

R+R yeah.


End file.
